Mavro
Mavro (黒い神軍（'マブロ'）, Maburo; Literally meaning "Army of Black Gods", Greek: Μαύρο, Mávro; Literally meaning: "Black") are a rare and ancient race, having came into existence around 10,000 years ago, and are infact an alternate transformation a Soul can take. Overview Mavro are a rare race of Souls who have went through a different transformation, becoming a Mavro instead of a Hollow. The transformation process can be voluntarily caused by the Soul itself, hence it is done rarely on purpose, and they are either sent to the Soul Society first, or are hunted by Hollows or become a Hollow first. Mavro are considered a larger threat than Hollows for the sole reason that they can devour any spiritual being, Souls, Hollows, Shinigami and even other Mavro, though Mavro are also capable of devouring living Humans, but only those capable of physically manifesting do so. Fortunately, the rarity of the Mavro make it so they're rarely dealt with or cause harm. Transformation The transformation to a Mavro happens to when a Soul is has its Chain of Fate and has not yet become a Hollow, was sent to the Soul Society or sent to Hell for their wickedness. At any given time, if a Soul manages to reject the Encroachment process and break his/her Chain of Fate, than the hole left by the broken Chain of Fate is what releases their negative emotions or wickedness manifesting in a form of murky darkness, surrounding their bodies and creating a shroud of darkness. Most Souls begin as Unstable Mavro, however, those with a much stronger will might even become a Stable Mavro first, but it is an extremely rare occurence, and no Soul has ever started off as a Pure Mavro. Types Mavro have three stages, or types, in their existence, each rarer than the other, that very few can achieve. Each type is different in some way than the previous, though not always stronger, since the power of a Mavro each somewhat differs from the other, hence, making it possible for every type to be stronger than the other. Unstable The first and most common Mavro, is the Unstable Mavro, which is how most Mavro start off as. Their appearance is always humanoid, but are primarily known for their pitch blac k skin, hollowed white eyes, and for the shroud of darkness that covers their bodies. Due to their appearance, it is sometimes hard to identify their gender, hence are all classified as genderless. However, a highly Unstable Mavro's appearance can be affected greatly, appearing as liquid mu rky darkness, showing that the more unstable a Mavro is, the more deformed they become. Unstable Mavro are mindless beings, who have sunken into their emotions and have become almost animalistic in behavior and lacking any intelligence, unlike Hollow who are capable of speech and thinking. However, at rare occurences, an Unstable Mavro can develop and retrieve its intelligence that it has lost during the transformation. The reason for their name is their unstable spiritual energy that can cause severe destruction on the surrounding area, even when an Unstable Mavro does nothing, due to them having near to no control over their own power. Usually, Unstable Mavro have an immense amount of spiritual energy, hence making it more difficult for them to control it, and much more destructive. At best, Unstable Mavro rely on brute strength in battle, fighting off using no techniques, simply powerful attacks, using their incredible strength and speed to attack their prey. To further show their unstable nature, when an Unstable Mavro feels an emotion after being "born", it would be their only emotion which represents them and makes their behavior slightly different from others. For example, an Unstable Mavro feeling rage will be incredibly violent and would always be hunting for prey, while one who feels fear would simply be more cautios and would try to avoid combat, unless forced to, in which it would go on a frenzy. Stable On rare occasions, Unstable Mavro regain their intelligence and succeed in stabilizing their spiritual energy, resulting in their form also changing. Stable Mavro remain humanoid in their form, but the shroud of darkness that coated their bodies disappears, or merges with their skin, resembling their skin even more, thus their gender becomes clear. A Stable Mavro can have either black or white hair, and their eye color varies between individual, white markings can also appear on the Stable Mavro's body, most commonly the face. It is interesting to note that, while Unstable Mavro are simply humanoids shrouded in pitch black darkness, Stable Mavro wear the last clothing they wore before their death, like how a normal Soul would. A Stable Mavro's personality depends on if their memories remained after their transformation, thus they may gain a new personality, and if their memories remained, then they would stay with the same as they were before their death. Though, it would take time to get used to their new bodies. Stable Mavro maintain the brute strength and other superhuman traits they had as Unstable Mavro, but with better control over their spiritual energy, which alone can be a challenge to control later on. With their better control over their spiritual energy, Stable Mavro are capable of using the abilities of their race, but would require trainning for others. Pure The final known form a Mavro can reach. After a Stable Mavro has stabilized its spiritual energy, and gained control over its uncontrollable nature, they can cast away their negative emotions or emotions entirely, causing their skin to peel off, revealing their human forms moments before their death, as such, they become impossible to identify as Mavro unless one were to sense their spiritual energy, which is, simply put, blank and almost lifeless. Despite casting away their negative emotions, thus their monstrous forms, Pure Mavro aren't truly emotionless, as their positive emotions remain, and they slowly begin to develop their negative emotions once more, only weaker than before, thus no longer affecting them on an emotional state, however, a Pure Mavro's personality usually changes from what it was when they were Stable Mavro, but would ultimately be the same. Impure An alternate transformation a Mavro can take instead of becoming a Pure Mavro and considered to be the opposite. If a Mavro could not cast away its emotions, then they may be be capable of using their ability, Chaos, to tear their bodies apart, leaving nothing but their soul in the form of black smoke. As black smoke, the Mavro is capable of possessing a human body, a Shinigami, an Arrancar or even a Hollow and another Mavro, by entering the body and killing the individual's soul and taking its place, hence possessing the body for itself, and thus become Impure Mavro. They retain all of their abilities as any other Mavro and gain a new "False Form" that they can transform to whenever they wish, and then revert back to the possessed body. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: All Mavro are born with incredibly high, yet unstable amounts of spiritual energy, so much that even if an Unstable Mavro were too simply stand idle, their spiritual energy would simply wreck havoc around it, showing how incredibly dangerous getting near one is. The spiritual energy of a Mavro is often compared to a Captain's, but much more monstrous, and its ever unstable state makes it much more dangerous than a Captain's. The spiritual energy of Mavro is always pitch black, hinting that the shroud of darkness surrounding the Unstable Mavro is their actual spiritual energy, though the spiritual energy of Pure Mavro is white, due to the reason that their method of creation involves casting away their negative emotions or emotions entirely in order to become one. Immense Strength: Most Mavro, including the Unstable Mavro, contain nearly immeasurable amounts of physical strength, allowing them to cause incredible amounts of destruction and damage to their surroundings and foes. However, some Mavro may not be capable of reaching this amount of strength, as they might not be combatants. Immense Durability: A Mavro's body is incredibly resilient, being capable of walking unscatched out of nearly anything, which further adds to the damage they can inflict with their physical attacks. Physical Manifestation: A Mavro that managed to maintain its spiritual energy stable, is capable of manifesting into the real world, allowing normal Humans to see them and come in contact with them, though mostly Pure and Impure Mavro use this in an attempt to return to their daily lives as if nothing had happened before hand. Unstable Mavro are capable of physically manifesting in the Human World, though such a thing is even rarer than a Mavro being born. Erebus '(エレボス, ''Erebosu lit. Deep Darkness, Shadow): Due to their negative emotions enveloping their bodies, all Mavro are capable of manipulating said negative emotions as negative energy, or simply darkness, however, what makes it different from ordinary darkness is that a Mavro is capable of liquifying, soldifying and making the darkness in a gas-like state, for several attacks and defenses and also served as their most basic ability. *'''Ares (アレス, Aresu lit. Throng of Battle, War): A technique that can be used by those who have mastered, or are atleast talented in the use of Erebus, in which Mavro are capable of "molding" the darkness into solid weaponry to use in combat, change it shape and size to their liking as well as change the weapon entirely mid battle, however, they are only limited to melee weapons. Typhon (燻蒸夜分 (タイポン) Taipon; Greek for To Smoke, Japanese for Smoking Darkness): An ability that can be used by those who managed to stabilize their spiritual energy and can freely manipulate it, as well as use Erebus effectively. The Mavro condenses the darkness of Erebus into an orb, pouring their spiritual energy into it in the process, further condensing it until it becomes unstable, it can then be thrown at the intended target, in which the unstable energy explodes, and depending on how much energy or how unstable it is, the explosion and destruction can vary. Preparing the attack can take time depending on the Mavro's control over Erebus and their spiritual energy. Chaos (始めに空寂 (チャオス) Kaosu; Old French for Gaping Void, Japanese for In the beginning, everything was void): Considered a one-time use ability for all Mavro, it involves the Mavro allowing their spiritual energy to become highly unstable and run amock in their bodies, evantually tearing it apart, leaving only their souls in a black smoke-like form, after that, a Mavro can possess the body of any other being by entering their bodies and destroying their souls, taking its place, this includes Humans and Quincies, along with the other spiritual beings, and gain their abilities and keep their own, as well as gain a new "False Form", and are thus considered "Impure" Mavro, who are more common than Pure Mavro. Chaos can be used on other beings as well, through physical contact, the Mavro transfers their unstable energy into the target, until it tears their bodies apart, but may also leave them in the same soul state a Mavro is after using it. Forms When Mavro become Pure or Impure, they each gain the ability to change their form at will, much like theArrancar's Resurrección, only it requries no command or preparations but can be accessed in an instant, with the Mavro gainning an ability unique to them that reflects their emotion. True Form The Pure Mavro's form is called a "True Form", that reflects how the Mavro views itself, the emotion it felt when it was an Unstable Mavro, which can take on nearly any form, with varying sizes and can be accessed at all times by the Pure Mavro. The True Forms appears to hidden under the Mavro's skin, as the True Form tears through the flesh of the Mavro, but appears the same when reverting back, with no physical damage and no clothes being torn, most likely showing that the True Form is exactly as the name implies, the actual appearance of the Mavro being disguised by a "costume". The only risk or weakness for when a Pure Mavro enters its True Form, is losing control and degrading back into an Unstable Mavro, only with no possible way of once again becoming Pure or Stable, with the only option being Impure, if said Mavro still retains the ability to think when degrading. *'Partial Transformation': The best way to minimize the risk of degrading when fully transformed, is for a Pure Mavro to partially transform into its True Form, allowing it to only summon half its complete form, or simply a limb. Depending on the form itself, the Pure Mavro can allow a limb of its Treu Form to tear out of any area of its body to catch its targets off guard and attack. *'Special Ability': Each Pure Mavro gains a special ability unique to itself, which is the same as the form itself, decided by the emotion of the Mavro and how it views itself, but can only be accessed in its True Form, even simple partial transformation can allow access to the ability. The special ability varies widely, but it is possible for two Pure Mavros to have an identical ability, though such an occurence is rare. False Form Unlike the Pure Mavro, Impure Mavro have a "False Form", which is decided by the emotion the Mavro had, but instead of how the Mavro views itself, it reflects the impurity of said Mavro is, hence the name "Impure", as such, all False Forms are usually monstrous in appearance, Impure Mavro also do not gain an individually unique ability, but rather has all of its current physical and other abilities greatly enhanced. However, the main difference between the False Form and the True Form, is that there is no side effect or weakness to using it, allowing Impure Mavro to access it at all times and for as long as it wishes, with no risk of degrading. The transformation sequence differs from the True Form, instead of the Mavro's flesh tearing when transforming, the transformation envelops the body the Mavro possessed, when it is actually the Mavro's soul taking a physical form and enveloping the host's body completely. *'Partial Transformation': While there is no real risk to fully transforming, Impure Mavro can still partially transform into their False Forms, though it appears differently, they can summon limbs of their False Form from any part of their body. Trivia *To keep with their rarity, each user can only make ''one ''Pure Mavro. If you wish to make another, state your reasons first, but no more than two are allowed. *Mavro aren't neccesarily evil, since Unstable Mavro only act on instinct and have no intelligence to tell the difference between right or wrong, however, depending on the individual, an Unstable or Pure Mavro can be evil as a part of their personality from when they were alive, such as if they were wicked. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Race Category:Races Category:Articles that can be used by others